On The Ride
by DancerxInxThexRain
Summary: Sean left 3 years ago and life has been good to Emma. Perfect college life, perfect boyfriend, perfect best friends. But what happens when Sean comes back? EmmaXSean
1. On The Ride

AUTHOR'S NOTE ~ *OK so it's a bit short :P . It's my first one so be nice! Anyway, I wanted to get this up because I've been having writer's block and so this is all I've got so far. I'm working on it though!**PS ~ All titles are the name to a song, chapter titles included. I will be listing some of the lyrics so the readers can understand why I chose the song. The first one is just the title of the story so there's no real reason why I picked this song for the chapter. *

On The Ride ~ Aly & AJ *We don't have to try to think the same thoughts. We just have a way of knowing everything's gonna be OK. We'll laugh til we cry, read each other's minds, live with a smile, make it all worthwhile.*

"Emma," a familiar voice called out to her.

Emma turned around, her blue dress swirling around her feet.

"Sean," her face lit up at the sight of her long lost soldier. It had been three years now since she'd seen him. Three years since he left for Afghanistan. Emma ran into Sean's strong arms. He held her close to him, breathing her scent he had missed for so long. She buried her face into his chest.

"Sean, I've missed you so much." she whispered as a couple of tears soaked into his military uniform.

"Emma, I came back to tell you that I -" he suddenly stopped. Emma lifted her head off of his chest and looked into his blue eyes.

"Wake up Emma, wake up. Open your eyes." Sean whispered gently.

*Huh?* Emma thought to herself.

Fluttering her eyes, she lifted her head and looked around to find a lot of people staring at her, including a worried Manny and a unhappy professor.

"Sorry, must've dozed off." Emma said quickly. She turned her eyes to Manny. Her dark eyes were wide with distress.

"Miss Nelson, you're wasting everyone's time. If you're gonna sleep, I suggest you do it somewhere else, and certainly not during my lesson. Now try to stay awake, if you can." the professor turned his back and continued with his lecture. Emma grabbed her notebook and wrote a quick note to Manny:

_How long was I out for??_

_About 20 minutes, what's up with you?_

_I had another dream . . . about Sean. _

_Again!?! Hun, all these dreams have to mean something. They can't just be randomly popping into your head. _

_It's been 3 years, why now? Plus I'm with Jake! Sean's not in my picture anymore. _

_I don't know hun. Try not to focus on him, Jake is the best candidate for you right now. And he's so adorable!_

_True, I need to put Sean out of my mind . . . I'll try anyway. _

When Emma and Manny were done writing, everyone else was packing their things into their bags and walking out the door. They swiftly put their things into their bags and hurried out the doors as well. College life was treating Emma well. Her goal was to become a vetinarian. She also had the perfect boyfriend, Jake Goldsberg. Handsome, rich, athletic, funny, and totally smart, he was a total catch. Their relationship always had no problems, unlike Manny's whose relationship with Jay was always a bit rocky.

Manny's cell phone rang. "Hey boo," Manny answered sweetly. "Oh my god! When!?! Why? Here let me put the phone on speaker so Emma can hear too."

Emma gave Manny a questioning look. After putting the phone on speaker, Manny held the phone near Emma's face.

"Hey, Emma. What's up?" Sean's voice ringed through the phone into Emma's ears like sweet music.

Emma gave Manny a disbelieving look and was relieved she hadn't been handling the phone. Because if she was, there was no way she could hold on, and the phone would drop with a thud to the ground.


	2. Hero

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey again! OK it's again a bit short because I've been getting loads of schoolwork lately and haven't found time to write. But I felt bad so I felt like publishing this part. So hope you guys enjoy it!

Hero by Nickelback ~ And they say that a hero could save us. I'm not gonna stand here and wait. *Manny's thoughts about Jake*

"Hun! Snap out of it!" Manny shouted.

Emma just stared, just kept staring ahead into space. So many questions ran through her mind. She was completely unaware of Manny's feeble attempts to bring her back to earth. Until the slap came across the face.

_WHACK!_

Emma held her burning cheek. "What the hell was that for?!?"

"To bring back the best friend that evil zombies stole from me!"

"Um . . . hello?" the phone said. Emma and Manny had just realized that the phone was still on and on speaker.

"Oh . . . um, Sean? Jay? We'll call you guys back . . . " Manny stammered into the phone. And with that she hung up and put the phone in her bag.

"What just happened here?" Emma asked out loud.

"What just happened is that you made both of us sound like idiots in front of my boyfriend and your ex who you are still secretly and madly in love with," Manny answered monotone.

"I'm not in love with Sean Cameron! He broke my heart all those times in junior high and high school! I love Jake! Not Sean!"

"And that's why you couldn't talk like a human being when he talked to you for the first time in three years?"

"I was just . . . shocked is all. Doesn't mean that I'm in love with him."

"And by him I hope you mean me." A arm slid around Emma's waist. Turning her head, she found the one and only Jake Goldsberg right beside her, like it should be.

"Of course I meant you. Who else would I be talking about?" Emma answered sweetly.

"I guess I'll see you guys later," Manny said a bit harshly. She liked Jake. But with the two of them together, they seemed to be too . . . something. She couldn't describe it. He was good for her and he liked her. She liked him. So what was the problem? They hardly had any fights. He was never too clingy, never too much of an ass. He was right in the middle, the neutral zone. He was just perfect. So why did she feel this way? She was glad to see her best friend happy and she didn't want to see that change. By the time Manny reached her dorm room, she had considered all of these thoughts. She opened the door to find Liberty and Kelly, doing nothing productive at all.

"You OK?" Kelly asked, his tone filled with concern. Kelly was always the comforting roommate. Manny was completely grateful to have him around. Or otherwise she wouldn't have gotten through some tough, overemotional times.

"Um . . . yea. Just thinking about something," Manny replied halfheartedly.

"Where's Emma?" Liberty asked.

"Jake rescued her and swept her off her feet onto his noble steed . . . again."

Liberty rolled her eyes. Emma never was in her dorm room unless she was too busy studying. Her schedule consisted of school and Jake. That was all she had time for.

"That dude's gonna end up suffocating her," Kelly laughed.

"How do you find that funny?" Manny demaded with her hands now on her hips.

"Trust me I don't. But it's not surprising. Emma's a beautiful, smart, funny, and fun person. Of course Jake's gonna be all over her," Kelly said seriously.

"Whatever." Manny rolled her eyes.

"Do I suspect a twinge of jealousy in Miss Santos?" Kelly joked.

"No of course not! That's insane. Remember Jay Hogart? And besides I'm not into Jake like that." Manny said.

"A bit defensive here are we?"

"Yea you're funny." Manny said sarcastically and stuck her tongue out at him.

_I'm not jealous. I'm not. I'm not. _Manny kept saying to herself.


End file.
